RWBY: The Mutant of Beacon
by ren1234
Summary: Before joining Beacon academy, Jaune had a fatal accident in the forest of Anima while training with his sword, However, this Accident would prove to be a blessing in disguise as a soul long lost would awaken once more,
1. Chapter 1

**Britain, Earth, 2023**

In a small bunker hidden underneath a ruined mansion, a young man with blond hair and blue eyes can be seen wearing a black suit with the symbol of the Arc family on it,

This was Jaune Arc, the last of the Mutants left alive on the planet after the attack of the Sentinels by Trask Industries, However, Jaune was not just any Mutant, he was one of the last few Mutants who were beyond Omega class, the others being Iceman of the X-men who was on Omega class ,

"Jaune, they are here!" said a voice belonging to the only other person in the bunker, Lie Ren, he was a class 4 Mutant with the ability to control the emotions of others and himself, he also had shadow manipulation ability which allowed him to control shadows along with limited teleportation power,

The two men were the last of the Mutants left in Britain, but the reason that they were getting ready was so that they could attract the attention of most of the Sentinels in the continent so that the hidden X-jet could travel to America in stealth and find Kitty, another mutant with the ability to send the mind of a person back in time, they were planning to send one of the remaining X-men to the past and change it for the good, the task of distracting the Sentinels was assigned to the two men, but the main reason why the two had agreed to take the suicide mission was for a single reason, to avenge their fallen lovers, Pyrrah Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie, both of them were mutants, although only at class 4, but still were very powerful, which meant that they were the first to be targetted by the rogue Sentinels when they had first awakened,

Ever since that day, the two men had devoted all of their time and effort in finding a way to avenge them,

"Alright Ren, you know what to do, open a portal," Jaune said,

Ren nodded and opened a shadow portal directly to the top of the bunker, Jaune ran into the portal along with his bastard sword while Ren ran behind him with his twin falchions, as soon as they got to the top, they found countless Sentinels flooding he area along with their dropships,

This was quite normal for the two, for the sentinels worked on logic, as such, it was logical to divert most of their forces to confront two of the strongest Mutants left alive,

As soon as the duo came into their sights, the Sentinels immediately began firing their lasers in an attempt to kill them right off, but their plan would fail as Jaune walked in front of Ren and let the beam hit him, but instead of harming him, he absorbed the beam to empower him instead,

This was his power, energy absorption, no matter what kind of energy he was hit with, he would absorb it both consciously and subconsciously, however, what truly made him a mutant beyond Omega class was what he could do with the energy he got,

Jaune swung his hand in an arc as if it were a sword, this resulted in a compressed arc of energy traveling through the atmosphere and cut down hundreds of the Sentinels, he then focused the energy into his feet and flew into the flock of the Sentinels, as soon as he felt that he had achieved the maximum height possible, he clapped his hands together releasing a massive shockwave that blew away the clouds in the atmosphere along with shattering most of the Sentinels in his vicinity,

Suddenly, a dropship flew towards him at tremendous speed intending to slam him into the mountain and kill him, but it was suddenly cut off from the middle by a gigantic blade that seemed to be made of shadows,

This was precisely the reason why Ren was feared by many in the world, in the daytime, he may not pose much of a threat, but during the night where everything was covered in shadows, he was essentially invincible, the only limitation was his own mind and concentration.

For the next few hours, the men continued to fight the waves of the Sentinels that seemed to be endless,

_'Good work you two, the X-Men have reached the location, now just hang on for ten more minutes we are sending an evacuation ship towards you'_ a voice said which belonged to a telepath from the rebellion headquarters, the ones who had given the two of them the mission,

"Are most of the Sentinels here?" Jaune asked the man who replied,

_'Not most but ALL of the Sentinels have arrived at your location to fight the two of you, that is why we were able to dispatch a ship to get the two of you'_ Jaune gave a smile as he heard their words, his revenge would finally be fulfilled,

he looked towards ren and said,

"Ren, it is time, activate the device and get away-"

"I am not going anywhere Jaune, this is as much my vengeance as it is yours, besides, i have no one left anymore but you, my brother, we go together," he said as Jaune hid a smile and looked towards the incoming wave and said,

"Then let us do this, once and for all"

_' Arc what are you and Shadow doing?'_ the voice came back with a hint of panic in it,

"Finishing the fight," Jaune said as Ren returned with a device that looked like a detonator,

"The Sentinels will most likely escape from the initial detonation, you will have to get to the center of their hoard" Ren said as he handed the detonator to Jaune,

"I know Ren, create a path for me on my signal," he said as he headed back into the bunker through a portal created by Ren who was busy fighting off a bunch of Sentinels,

Jaune walked into the room to find a gigantic Nuclear device, armed and ready, he then pressed the detonator into its slot and pressed the button, with a slow hum of power, the device came online and a countdown began which showed 10 seconds,

"wait for us guys, we will be right there" Jaune mumbled as he began to concentrate on his power to absorb the blast,

On the outside,

Ren was severely injured while fending off an entire army of Sentinels on his own, while he was busy fending them off, a single Sentinel sneaked up to him from behind and shoved its blade through his chest, but instead of falling down, Ren manipulated the shadows to shred the sentinel to nothing along with his blade

Just as he was about to be overwhelmed by the Sentinels, he felt a detonation rock the Bunker before it calmed down, this immediately brought a smile to his face as he understood what was about to happen,

"Sorry brother, but i will be going ahead" Ren mumbled as he fell to the floor, succumbing to his fatal wounds,

Suddenly, the bunker was torn apart as a glowing Jaune jumped up into the hoard of the Sentinels,

**"Take this you damned robots, for our loved ones!"** he shouted as he released all of his absorbed energy which included the countless attacked from the Sentinels along with the Nuclear Warhead explosion in the Bunker,

The results were quite spectacular, almost all of the Sentinels were wiped out by the sudden suicide attack along with their dropships, this meant that for some time, the mutants in Britain would not have to be afraid of the Sentinels, however, the price paid was too great,

Jaune Arc, the white demon and Lei Ren, the Shadow had perished in battle

* * *

**Remnant, Anima,**

In the forest, a young man with blond hair and blue eyes was lying on the ground with a fatal injury on his stomach, caused by his own blade,

Just as the young man seemed to breathe his last, his body suddenly jerked as his wounds started to heal by itself,

A few minutes later, the man started to slowly open his eyes,

"Ugh, what the hell? I am still alive?" the young man mumbled, but immediately became alert and started to observe his surrounding,

He stared with wide eyes as lush green trees came into his vision along with a clear blue sky which should not be possible because of all the damage that the Sentinels had caused to the atmosphere,

"Just where the hell am I?" he mumbled with wide eyes


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Vale,**

In a small dust shop run by an old man called 'From Dust till Dawn', a young man with blond hair and blue eyes walked into the store, he had a sword sheath strapped to his side and wearing combat armor that was pure white with a golden accent, he walked towards the shopkeeper and said,

"Do you have some Lightning dust crystals? I will also need a few kilograms of dust conductor meta" the shop keeper nodded and handed him a few dust crystals that were deep blue in color, he then gestured to the back of the store and said,

"The metals are there in the back, there are a few variants for specialized dust crystal infusions, so you can choose from that," he said to which the young man nodded and left to the back, on the way he saw a girl that was maybe two years younger than him reading a magazine with her headset on, he ignored her and went all the way to the back,

"Ah!, finally found it, it sure is hard to find dust conductive metal that has no attributes" he muttered as he lifted an ingot of metal that looked like steel but had a small glow to it,

This was none other than Jaune Arc, the White Demon,

Ever since he had arrived in this world two years ago, he had found a lot of things that made him both dread and ecstatic at the same time,

The Grimm, they were, in a sense, like the Sentinels, but only much less dangerous, maybe because of there low intelligence, according to what he found in the local texts, they do not have souls,

Speaking of Souls, he found even more intriguing things, Aura and semblance, a semblance in a sence was like a mutation, it allowed a person to do incredible things like the mutants, and Aura seems to be the fuel for said abilities as well as a form of a personal field like the telekinesis field that a telekinetic mutant uses, at least, that was the conclusion he had got,

Seriously, the Jaune of this world was completely useless, after he had arrived in this world, the two personalities of the Mutant Jaune and the aspiring hunter Jaune had fused together to give birth to a Jaune that had inherited the memories and abilities of both the Jaune, however, for some reason, the Mutant Jaune seems to be the dominant personality,

Soon after coming to terms with his situation, he had gone straight home and had forced his parents to train him, but in the end, they had completely refused him, it did not make sense to him, from the memories of the Jaune of this world he knew clearly that his parents were, at one point in time, top Hunters, so why would they refuse to let him and his siblings from becoming one as well?

It only added to his suspicions when he would occasionally catch them staring daze at old pictures of theirs along with a few of their hunter friends whome they refused to show to him or his siblings,

Soon, Jaune had no choice but to take things into his own hands, in order to get stronger, he needs to make his own way, and so, for the next two years, he spent most of his time getting used to his new body along with honing his skills in the sword, he had never used any sword in his previous world after all, that was more of Ren's territory,

The main reason as to why he was so determined to be a hunter was something that he had found out shortly after his reincarnation, as soon as he had walked out of the forest where he was reborn, he had come across an advertisement board about some kind of a cereal, but what caught his attention was the woman who acted as a cover for the cereal,

Pyrrha Nikos,

When he first saw the image, it almost gave him a heart attack, but after going through the memories of this world's Jaune, he realized that she was not a reincarnation like him, she was someone that was born to this world, she had no connection to the other world, but even then, the fact could not quench the fire that had started to burn in him after so many years, his desires, coming to life once more,

To see her again, to talk to her again, to befriend her once more, to fall for her again, to protect her, and this time, to make sure nothing happens to her again,

With this desire alight once more, he felt the power coming back to his body, as he drove himself into the ground to regain his power,

Soon, he came to learn that many students his age were going to the Beacon academy in Vale, but if he wanted to join, he will need proper schooling for which he had no time, so he decided to go about it another way,

Bounty Hunting,

for two years, he donned a blank white mask with two red horns and visor for his vision, he mainly targetted the white fang for their atrocities which reminded him of the wretched Omega group led by Magneto which was responsible for the death of countless innocent people,all in the name of the good of mutant-kind, It made him sick, this made the White Fang his primary targets,

There were some exceptions, however,

Such as an unknown assassin that he had caught some time ago that was targetting a woman called Amber, the assassin was a woman who had great control over flames that was almost on par with a class 3 pyrokinetic mutant, she also had two followers, a green-haired girl who had the power to cast illusions, fortunately for him, a semblance was powered bu Aura, which happens to be a kind of energy, hence, he devoured her illusions, the other one was a young man with prosthetic legs, even though he excelled in hand-to-hand combat, strangely enough, he did not use a semblance, Jaune concluded that the most probable cause would be that he may have yet to awaken it, just like himself,

He has yet to figure out just what had the assassin done to the woman called Amber to turn her comatose, but it did not matter to him, he had done his job and got his pay from one Qrow Branwen, even if he wanted to help, he knew for a fact that this man would not allow him to get any deeper into the matter, and so he left it at that,

As soon as he got enough reputation, he sent a request directly to the headmaster of Beacon to join, and just as he had expected, he agreed without a problem, he then arrived in Vale to join the academy, but during his times as a Bounty hunter, he realized that his weapon was not versatile enough, this lead to his current situation,

Dust Conductor Metal was a special metal that had the ability to channel a specific type of dust through its body, this was the metal from which most of the weapons that the Hunters use are created from, but Jaune had found another use for them,

Pure conductor metal without any attribute allowed him to channel his mutation through it, all he had to do was concentrate and think as the metal as part of his body, and the result was that he could use his powers from the metal, it also allowed him to channel the absorbed energy through it as well

As he was browsing through the catalog once more to see if he could find something interesting, he heard a shout from behind,

"put your hands in the air!" a man dressed in some kind of a business suit said as he pointed a gun towards him,

"or what?" Jaune asked as he lazily got to his feet as he put the things he wanted in a basket, in response, the man cocked back the gun's hammer threateningly and said

"or i will shoot!"

"go ahead then, shoot!" Jaune said seriously as he started to walk towards the man who was slowly starting to back away, in a hint of panic, the thug shot Jaune, but instead of being hurt, Jaune used his ability to absorb the kinetic energy from the bullet while also forcing the bullet out of his body with regeneration that worked using his absorbed energy,

by the time he was done healing, he was already in front of the trembling thug,

"trash!" he said as he slowly put his finger on the thug's chest as he directed a little bit of the kinetic energy from his bounty hunting into the man, this resulted in him flying out of the window, which was strangely, already broken,

he walked to the counter and handed the old man the appropriate amount of lien for the materials he had taken along with the damage he had caused in the back of the store and walked out leisurely from the front door,

but then, he was surprised to see that the girl he had seen before fighting a group of thugs led by..

"torchwick?"

it was none other than Roman Torchwick, a wanted criminal along with his associate Neo,

hearing his name being called, Roman turned towards the direction only to freeze on the spot,

Even though he did not have a mask, there was no way Roman would ever forget his presence that was similar to a black hole that devoured everything in its vicinity,

"shit! why is the demon here? i need to get away!" he mumbled to himself and without hesitating a single bit, ran away to the building tops

"oh no you don't!" the girl shouted as her massive scythe shot bullets from its head which propelled her to the top, Jaune shrugged to himself and lightly jumped while focusing energy to his heels, this resulted in him reaching the top in a single leap and landing lightly on the roof,

he soon saw a bullhead rising into the air driven by roman himself, suddenly, the doors to the cargo bay opened as a silhouette of a woman came into view, wielding fire,

June's eyes immediately narrowed as he shouted,

"that's enough kid, get back, let me handle this"

he got in front of the girl a moment before a pillar of fire consumed them, but soon enough, the fire was dispelled by a woman with blond hair and green eyes with glasses,

"you two children should get back while i handle this" she said, the girl gave an excited squeal while Jaune's eye twitched at being called a kid, while it was true that he was indeed a teenager and was only 25 before he died in his previous life, it did not mean that he liked being called a kid, he could see that she was powerful but if he wished to, he could crush her to nothing, she was only at most equal to a class 4 mutant Afterall,

he watched the spectacle of the two women duking it out with amusement, however, the moment the woman in the ship saw him, she immediately retreated and had Roman flee from there,

"Now can you two explain to me why you were fighting those thugs?" the blonde woman asked sternly to the two of them, Jaune gave shrug as a response as the girl in red fidgetted nervously,

what followed was a boring session of interrogation by the woman called Glynda Goodwitch about their motives which was then followed by a conversation with Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, while he had recognized Jaune for who he was, he kept quiet as a form of respect,

as soon as the two had got out of the room, the girl started talking excitedly,

"whoa that was nerve-wracking, and i saw how you fought that thug, pretty impressive, my name is Ruby Rose, what's your name?"

she started rapid-firing questions at him to which he smiled wryly and replied while shaking her hand,

"Jaune Arc"

and thus, the white demon met the rose who would, one day, become his closest friend

* * *

On an Airship headed towards the Deacon Academy, Jaune was standing near the windows, looking out towards the world below,

No matter how many times he saw it, it was still surprising just how advanced yet backward this world was, in some ways, their technology was could give even Hank Maccoy a headache, but in some ways, it was so backwards that even a grade-schooler would find it very lame,

He believed that the reason may be that the people of this world were overdependent on Dust, while it was true that it allowed for miracles, it also had its own limitations, the CCT was a great example of this,

Soon after he had met Ozpin, he had taken the materials he had bought and got to the nearest workshop to upgrade his weapons and armor,

He had infused the Dust conductor metal with Crocea Mors and his armour, his shield was now twice as thick and was able to change its forms twice as fast, he had also infused lighting dust crystal during the fusion process to give the shield passive stunning effect,

The greatest change, however, was his armor and sword,

during his travels as a bounty hunter, he had come across a strange metal buried deep underground inside a lake, he assumed the lake to be an aftereffect of a meteorite impact, the metal he had found was midnight black after its refinement and was very durable, although it was not as strong as Adamantium from his past life, it was still close to it, almost indestructible, he had used this metal reforge his armor and infused it with his sword, the result was that his armour had become midnight black in color with golden lines running along it, his sword had also taken the same color and its size increased by a quarter, normally, no one would be able to use the sword and the shield at the same time anymore, because it was now essentially a bastard sword, a two-handed weapon, however, his mutation also gave him extreme strength thanks to the energy he absorbed, this allowed him to use this great sword with one hand and use his shield with the other, it also helped that his aura reserves were also extremely massive, this meant that if he were to ever run out of his absorbed energy reserves and had no way to replenish them, then he could absorb his own aura and continue fighting

As he continued to think back to his past, he ignored Glynda's speech that she had given in the airship and had not noticed Ruby walking out of the ship along with a blond-haired girl,

after he got off the ship and walked towards the main hall, he saw Ruby being yelled at by a white-haired girl, he raised an eyebrow and started walking towards them while he thought,

'Typical Schnee, always thinking they are the best while this girl has not even noticed that she had not shut the lid on the dust containers correctly'

and just as he feared, Ruby sneezed which resulted in the Dust igniting itself and almost blowing them off the cliff, thankfully, he had diverted the shockwave away from them by discreetly using a shockwave of his own which redirected it into the sky above,

"Way to start off the year with a 'bang' " he said with amusement as he walked towards the duo,

"Jaune! Hi!" Ruby waved, happy that she found someone that she knew, he smiled and waved back as he stood near her,

"And who are you supposed to be?" the Schnee girl asked in annoyance to which Jaune gave a neutral face and said,

"Did no one ever taught you manners Schnee?" he asked with annoyance,

normally, he would not be so hostile towards someone he did not know, but during his travels, he had seen a lot of atrocities that this specific family had done towards the Faunus simply because they were different from normal humans, they reminded him a lot of Trask Industries during their beginning stages, he remembers a rabbit faunus village girl assaulted by Schnee Dust Company guards and no one dared to even say anything, he remembered a tiger faunus child of 10 years age, beaten to death by a man from the company just because he had accidentally run into him, he had seen an entire village of faunus killed off by the Schnee simply because they suspected them to be working with the White Fang,

Sometimes, he wondered, if the White Fang was right? if he should let them be and do as they please, but he would then remember what had happened when Magneto was allowed to carry out his revenge against humanity, the Sentinels were created,

That is why he would take any bounty target that was either white fang or Schnee associates, however, he also knew that there existed a few good people in the Schnee as well, such as Winter Schnee, who, albeit her cold and ruthless persona, sometimes carried out relief work for faunus without anyone knowing about it, the butler of the Schnee, who would sometimes distribute food and clothing to the poor faunus in Atlas behind his masters back, that is the only reason he held back his killing intent and talked with the Schnee girl in front of him,

"How dare you talk to me like that? do you know who I am-"

"Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest Dust producers and energy propellant producers in the world" a voice interrupted from a girl with black hair and golden eyes,

"Finally some recognition" Weiss said but was then interrupted,

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," the girl said to which Weiss fumed and left, snatching her dust container in the process,

Jaune however, was already in a subtle battle position as his hands slowly went towards his sword, while his eyes were locked on to the black-haired girl with killing intent clear in them, the girl herself had noticed his presence and was standing straight, but instead of fighting intent, her eyes gave off intense fear, she had instantly recognized who he was because of her sense of smell as well as his presence, Jaune slowly took his hands away from the sword and relaxed as he said,

"Ruby lets go to the hall, we are already late" "Okay" she replied and walked ahead, after confirming that she had walked some distance, Jaune walked towards Blake who was already trembling a little,

"I don't know what you are doing here, but remember this girl, if white fang dares to do something in this school, I will personally hunt down every single one of you, you do remember what happened to that bull faunus right?" he whispered into her ear and left, following ruby while the girl slowly slid to the ground, unable to channel any power into her legs,

The bull faunus he was referring to was none other than her former partner Adam Taurus, during her last job before quitting White Fang, the Schnee Dust Company, or more specifically, Specialist Winter Schnee had hired the White Demon to guard the train which her group had targetted,

and as one would expect, The Demon ended up facing their leader, Adam Taurus, but instead of a fight, what they saw was a one-sided beatdown, in the end, the Demon had cut off Adam's arm and broke off one of his horns, she had soon escaped that place and abandoned white fang but unfortunately, the demon had already seen her face,

She now had to move carefully in the academy, for the White Demon was known for many things but mercy was not one of them


End file.
